


Merry Christmas

by thestoriesinmyhead95



Series: Bucky Barnes x Reader One-Shots [10]
Category: Marvel, Marvel Cinematic Universe
Genre: Christmas Fluff, Christmas Presents, F/M, Fluff, Reader-Insert, reader is an avenger
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-12-09
Updated: 2018-12-09
Packaged: 2019-09-14 14:50:24
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 829
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16914924
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/thestoriesinmyhead95/pseuds/thestoriesinmyhead95
Summary: Request-  I would love a adorable Christmas scene, like a couple of the Avengers have rented a big cabin for the holidays. Have it be like a Bucky x reader, and it be like the first real Christmas he’s gotten to celebrate with family in such a long time.





	Merry Christmas

**Author's Note:**

> tumblr request

“This isn’t a cabin, Tony.” You murmur as the Quin Jet lands

“Sure it is. It’s made of wood.” Tony says.

“It’s a mansion….that just happens to be made of wood.” You say, giving Tony a look.

“Whatever!” Tony says. “Let’s get this Christmas started!”

“Hell yeah!” Sam shouts as he runs into the house. All of you follow, laughing. But Bucky just stays by the Quinjet.

“Come on, Buck!” You say, turning around to extend your hand to him. He just nods and starts to walk inside, but he doesn’t take your hand. You try not to take it personally, you know that he’s been through a lot. After putting all of the presents under the tree everyone goes to unpack, and then everyone starts to make their way to the kitchen to help cook. Everyone’s laughing and having a good time, everyone but Bucky, he’s sitting in one of the chairs, all hunched in on himself, just staring at the floor. You notice Steve staring at his best friend sadly, so you go up to Steve and boop his nose, leaving a bit of flour in your wake. He grins down at you and then takes a bit of flour and flicks it at you, but your too quick, you duck and it hits Tony, he moves to retaliate, but before he does Nat yells:

“Children, please!” So the three of you stop and go back to cooking. Sam starts to sing Christmas carols very loudly and very off key. You join in and soon so do the rest of the team. Dinner goes off without a hitch, and soon all of you are sitting or lying around the fireplace.

“So much food.” You moan from your spot on the floor.

“You didn’t need to eat all of it.” Wanda laughs.

“It was just so good!” You sob and everyone laughs. Tony turns on a Christmas movie and you drift off to sleep.

“Doll, wake up.” You hear someone whisper, a hand gently nudges your shoulder.

“5 more minutes.” You whine, the voice chuckles.

“Come on now, you have a nice comfy bed waiting for you upstairs.”

“No, ‘m warm!” You say, snuggling into the blanket that someone must have tossed on you. “Carry me!”

“Ok, Doll.” The voice chuckles, then he lifts you up, one of the arms is metal and you realize in your groggy state that it was Bucky carrying you. He gently puts you on the bed and you hear him murmur: “Merry Christmas.” Before placing a gentle kiss on your forehead.

“Merry Christmas, Buck” You slur.

***

“Presents!” You say as you shoot up in your bed. “Wake up! It’s Christmas! It’s time for presents!” You shout as you bang on everyone’s doors. Then you run down the stairs, and throw yourself on the couch near the tree, you sit there basically vibrating in excitement. You hear footsteps on the stairs and you turn to see Bucky. “MERRY CHRISTMAS!” Bucky just smiles at you. A couple of minutes later the rest of the team comes tumbling down the stairs.

“It’s 5 in the fucking morning, Y/N!” Tony says.

“PRESENTS!” Is all you say in response. Everyone laughs a little before settling in around the tree. Tony starts to pass out the presents. It takes about an hour for everyone to get through all of the presents. “This was awesome!” You sigh as you lay among the shredded wrapping paper.

“I forgot how much of a child you were on Christmas.” Tony chuckles and you just stick your tongue out.

“Alright, I’m going back to bed.” Sam says, as he moves to get off of the couch.

“But there’s so much else to do! There’s Christmas breakfast, a-and-.” You start.

“Wake us up again in a couple hours.” Steve says.

“Fine.” You sigh. Everyone goes back to their rooms, everyone but you and Bucky. “Did you like your presents?”

“Yeah, they were swell. I liked that thing you got me…the blanket?” Bucky says.

“The Snuggie? Isn’t it great?” You ask excitedly.

“Yeah, everyone else got me 40’s stuff.” Bucky murmurs.

“Oh. Do you…did you not like it all?” You ask.

“It’s not that I don’t like them. This is the first Christmas I’ve gotten to celebrate in decades, but stuff from the 40’s just reminds me of who I was and how I’m so different know.” Bucky whispers and you nod.

“I brought my snuggie. Do you want to try yours out and we can watch a movie while everyone sleeps?” You ask.

“That sounds fun.” Bucky says, you nod and run to your room. When you get back you snuggle into Bucky’s side and flip on the TV. “I was wondering…only if you wanted to….maybe we could go on a date when we get back?”

“I’d like that.” You whisper, moving so you were basically on Bucky’s lap.

“Best Christmas ever.” Bucky murmurs before kissing your forehead.


End file.
